starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дарт Крайт
|Дата рождения=47 ДБЯ |Место рождения=Татуин |Дата смерти= |Место смерти= |СкрытьФ= |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=185 см |Цвет волос=Русый |Цвет глаз= *Карие (А'Шарад Хетт) *Правый: оранжевый, левый: синий (Юужань-вонгский биот) (Дарт Крайт) |Имплантанты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха= * * * |Принадлежность=*Новый Орден ситов |Учителя= *Шарад Хетт (неофициальный) *Ки-Ади-Мунди (Мастер-джедай) *Ан'я Куро (Мастер-джедай) *КсоКсаан (Как сита) |Ученики= *Бхат Джул (Падаван) *Дарт Малади (Ученик сит) *Многочисленные Ситы }} 'Дарт Крайт''' (настоящее имя - А'Шарад Хетт) — человек, рыцарь-джедай в дни упадка Галактической республики. Сын легендарного рыцаря-джедая Шарада Хетта, А'Шарад Хетт со временем стал падаваном мастера-джедая Ки-Ади-Мунди, а позже Ан'я Куро. Во времена Войн клонов Хетт был генералом Великой армии Республики; он проявил себя как харизматичный лидер, который всегда шел впереди отрядов пехоты. Со временем Хетт стал другом юного Энакина Скайуокера и помог ему примириться с разрушением, к которому привела Галактическая война. Он ухитрился выжить в Клонических войнах и стал одним из тех джедаев, которые смогли спастись при массовом истреблении джедаев. А'Шарад Хетт вернулся на свою родную планету Татуин, где поклялся отомстить, ведя тайную войну против Галактической Империи. Тем не менее, после того, как его захватили и пытали юужань-вонги, Хетт пал на Тёмную сторону, провозгласил себя Лордом Ужаса и Тёмным лордом ситов, после чего взял имя «Дарт Крайт». В своем новом обличье он стал основателем и лидером Нового Ордена ситов. Биография Ранние годы жизни (47 ДБЯ — 22 ДБЯ) А'Шарад родился на песчаной планете Татуин, был сыном прославленного бывшего Рыцаря-джедая Шарада Хетта и воспитан таскенской женщиной по имени К'Шик. С ранних дней А'Шарад был воспитан принимать не только путь джедая, он также жил традициями кочующего Песчаного народа. Однажды он поклялся исполнить ритуал умерщвления крайт-дракона. Пока он рос, неофициально изучал пути Силы и собрал собственный световой меч под руководством отца. Тренировки джедая А'Шарад начал проходить только после провокации таскенов на военные действия Хаттом, война таскенов повысила спрос на старое оружие, и именно это оказалось основной причиной провокации. В этой войне пал от руки охотника за головами Орры Синг отец А'Шарада. В то время А'Шараду было всего пятнадцать лет, он унаследовал световой меч отца и начал использовать его со своим. Становление рыцарем После гибели отца Хетт был взят на обучение в качестве падавана Ки-Ади-Мунди, и под надзором зорких глаз цереанского мастера-джедая он принимал участие в миссии на планете Маластар. В этой миссии он работал бок о бок с различными членами Совета джедаев, такими как Ади Галлия, её мастер Йаддл, Мейс Винду и Эвен Пиелл. Миссия была ответом на действия повстанцев планеты Ланник, которые позже изъявили желание вести мирные переговоры, чтобы закончить развязанную гражданскую войну. Местом для заключения мира стал Маластар.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare После прибытия на Корусант Хетт узнал, что ДНК таскена и человека несовместимы. Тогда он понял, что его мать была человеком. Двумя годами после Вторжения на Набу, убийца его отца, Орра Синг, вновь выплыла на поверхность, А'Шарад в сопровождении Ки-Ади-Мунди и Ади Галлии стали преследовать убийцу Джедаев, чтобы нейтрализовать угрозу. Они преследовали Синг до не отмеченного на карте мира, на который претендовал сенатор Тиккес и его подчиненный Куоррен. Там они однажды встретили Темную Женщину (более известную как Ан'я Куро), прежнего мастера Орры Синг, которая взяла на себя ответственность пресечь угрозу в лице её бывшего падавана. Ки-Ади-Мунди. Галлия и Темная Женщина начали охоту на Орру Синг, а А'Шараду было приказано следить за сенатором Тиккесом, который стал новой целью Синг. Однако Синг смогла прокрасться на борт судна сенатора, и А'Шарад ввязался в смертельный поединок с убийцей его отца. Во время борьбы А'Шарад использовал свой гнев для того, чтобы поразить Синг, но он все же смог возобладать с собой, решив оставить Синг жизнь. Схватив преступника, он передал ее в руки Ки-Ади и другим Мастерам-джедаям.Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing Чувствуя огромную вину за то, что он поддался гневу, А'Шарад попросил Ки-Ади-Мунди избавить его от опеки, чтоб он смог уйти в изгнание, как и его отец. Вместо этого Темная Женщина предложила ему перейти к ней на обучение и с благословения Ки-Ади-Мунди она стала новым учителем падавана. В течение следующего десятилетия А'Шарад смог закончить обучение под руководством Темной Женщины и достиг ранга Рыцаря-джедая. В конечном счете он сам взял себе падавана, молодого мужчину из Никто по имени Бхат Джул.Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ — 19 ДБЯ) ]] Во время Войн Клонов А'Шарад служил генералом Галактической республики. В Битве за Джеонозис он управлял джедайским истребителем в качестве поддержки с воздуха. Также он принимал участие в наземных операциях, возглавляя солдат-клонов в таких мирах, как Металорн и Ааргонар. После предполагаемой смерти Оби-Вана Кеноби во время Второй битвы за Джабиим, Хетт подружился с юным Энакином Скайуокером, который был в отчаянии, нуждаясь в наставнике также сильно, как и в компаньоне.Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим После Второй битвой за Джабиим Энакин Скайуокер и А'Шарад Хетт побывали на Новом Холстайсе, помогая в укреплении республиканского военного госпиталя. В этом госпитале, в палате травматологического отделения, Энакин использовал Силу, чтобы сделать массаж сердца умирающему джедаю, однако сколько он не пытался, так и не смог спасти её, и все его старания лишь усилили боль которую она испытывала. А'Шарад пытался помешать Энакину, хотя и понимал, что тому сложно принять то, что смерть является естественным течением жизни, а по существу и самой Силы. Чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, он повёл Энакина к монументу вблизи госпиталя, который был установлен в честь павших джедаев. Осматривая монумент, Энакин услышал шёпот одного из мотыльков памяти. Он погрузился в слабое сияние света от монумента, взял в руки мотылька и поднёс его к уху. Энакин слушал его шёпот, непрерывно повторявший одно имя — Осс Уилум. А'Шарад показал Энакину как использовать мотыльков памяти, чтобы вспомнить имена усопших, дав Энакину таким способом сблизиться с многими погибшими друзьями, которых он потерял на полях сражений Джабиима. После столь необходимого перерыва в военных действиях, Хетт и Скайуокер вместе с падаваном Хетта Бхат Джулом участвовали в обороне Ааргонара. Во время сражения три джедая высадились на необитаемом острове позади вражеских линий после того, как их боевой вертолет был сбит; А'Шарад и Энакин оказались одни после того как Бхат умер от ран,полученных во время крушения. Не знающий о ненавистных чувствах Энакина к Тускенам А,Шарад указал ему, что оба они разделили много качеств. Он даже отметил, что представился шанс сделать Энакина хорошим Тускеном. Со стороны А'Шарада это был комплимент, но Энакин счёл его оскорблением из-за смерти его матери от рук тускнских налетчиков. Различие в рангах не позволило Энакину выместить свое предубеждение и злость на Хетта, и поэтому он направил свой гнев на группу вражеских солдат. Представив, что это именно те Песчаные люди, что похитили и пытали его мать, Энакин убил их без сожаления. В порыве ярости Энакин даже попытался напасть на А,Шарада, но рыцарь-джедай легко защитился и обезоружил падавана. Переполненный эмоциями Энакин сам признался А'Шараду о событиях на Татуине. В попытках избавить падавана от гнева, и зная, что это единственный способ, благодаря которому они могут действовать вместе и в дальнейшем, А'Шарад снял одежду Тускена и показал себя как человек, такой же как и Энакиин. После личного разговора он пообещал сохранить рассказ Энакина в тайне, надеясь, что тот сможет решить этот вопрос сам. Хетт решил также не надевать впредь Тускенскую маску и быть просто джедаем, а не человеком или песчанником. Позже Хетт участвовал в Сражении на Боз-Пити, где погибла его старый друг и наставник - Ади Галлия.Star Wars: Obsession После этого, он служил в составе сил джедаев на Салукемае, наряду с мастерами-джедаями Куинланом Восом и Оппо Ранцизисом. Там Хетт познакомился с джедаем Осаром Озетом, который позже погиб в бою. На Салукемае А'Шарад также работал вместе со своим другом, Шиааном Амерсу, над уничтожением межпланетарного оружия сепаратистов, где Шиаан был вынужден принести себя в жертву ради выполнения их цели. Хотя мысли А'Шарада были омрачены смертью друга, он все же сдерживал свои эмоции, чтобы довести бой до конца. В конце концов, после тяжелого противостояния, Республика смогла одержать верх на Салукемае. Хетт был одним из немногих джедаев, выживших в этой кампании.Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami После Клонических войн (19 ДБЯ — ) Когда Война Клонов подходила к концу, Палпатин поручил клонам-коммандерам выполнить Приказ 66, заключавшийся в уничтожении войсками своих командиров-джедаев. Когда был отдан приказ, Хетт находился в разведке, далеко от своих войск, но он все же видел смерть других джедаев. А'Шарад убил клонов, прикомандированных к нему, оставив лишь одного с целью узнать причину нападения. Затем он бежал, пытаясь добраться до выживших джедаев, ориентируясь на свое чутье.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Считая себя единственным джедаем, оставшимся в живых, Хетт возвращается на родной Татуин, где вновь надевает одежды Тускенских Рейдеров и становится вождем нескольких кланов, как и его отец до него. Он настраивал эти кланы против людских поселений, посягавших на территорию тускенов, и в то же время готовился к конфронтации с Галактической Империей. Руководство Хетта и его навыки, полученные в Войны Клонов, много сделали для прекращения страданий Тускенов, начавшихся после смерти Шарада Хетта, его отца. Народ песков снова набрал боевую силу и авторитет, начав возвращать себе земли, по их мнению принадлежавшие им по праву.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3The New Essential Chronology А'Шарад Хетт против Оби-Вана Кеноби Когда кланы Хетта в своем продвижении достигли границ людских поселений, а именно фермы Оуэна Ларса, то к удивлению Хетта, в дело вмешался его бывший соратник, джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, живший к тому времени в изгнании в пустынях Татуина. Наблюдая в последнее время за деятельностью Хетта, Кеноби считал, что тот находится в опасной близости к темной стороне, и понимал, что он не претендует на бой. Он пытался уговорить Хетта, чтоб тот остановил свой крестовой поход (не называя истинной причины защиты этой фермы), однако тот не пожелал слушать, призывая бесчисленных тускенов убить поселенцев и фермеров, жаждая крови. После этого вся армия тускенов наблюдала за жестокой дуэлью двух бывших Рыцарей Силы на световых мечах, подобную которой Галактика не видела со времени Клонических Войн.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Дуэль, в ходе которой Хетт потерял правую руку и свою маску, закончилась поражением лидера песчанников. По законам тускенов, открыть какую-либо часть считается позором, запрещающим согрешившему обладать традиционным оружием народа - гадерффайем. Кланы отвернулись от своего бывшего предводителя, молча покинув место сражения. Хетт теперь стал изгоем у своего народа и попросил Кеноби, чтобы тот убил его. Но Оби-Ван отказался убивать своего старого товарища. Вместо этого, он призвал А'Шарада поклясться на чести своего покойного отца, что он оставит Татуин и никогда не вернется, надеясь, что однажды Хетт осознает свои ошибки и снова вступит на путь джедая. Но этого не случилось, так как десятилетиями спустя Хетт узнал, что на той ферме на Татуине Кеноби скрывал сына Энакина Скайуокера, уничтожившего Орден джедаев. Когда же он понял, что Скайуокер и Дарт Вейдер - одно лицо, то горько пожалел о том, что сохранил в тайне его секрет на Ааргонаре; передача его в руки правосудия или же просто его уничтожение, по мнению Хетта, спасло бы Галактику от мучительных страданий.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 После отъезда с Татуина А'Шарад Хетт стал охотником за головами, скрывая при этом свои джедайские навыки. Преследуя свою очередную жертву по имени Реск над планетой Коррибан, Хетт был застан врасплох штормом, вынудившим его продолжить погоню на поверхности планеты. А'Шарад выследил Реска, прибегнув к способностям джедая, и убил его после угроз последнего передать беглого джедая в руки властей. После совершенного Хетт услышал таинственный голос, позвавший его. Джедай последовал за голосом, который вел его во тьму. Вскоре он наткнулся на запечатанную дверь, открыв которую, он обнаружил мерцающий Голокрон Ситов. Голокрон принадлежал одному из первых Лордов Ситов КсоКсаан, чей призрак сказал, что "она ждала любого знака, и вот Хетт нашел ее". Она предложила бывшему джедаю учение ситов, и тот согласился. КсоКсаан обратила своего нового ученика на Темную сторону, однако Хетт все равно только считал, что он просто приобретает новые навыки для мести Вейдеру и Палпатину. Но когда он завершил обучение и покинул гробницу , то обнаружил, что прошло намного больше времени, чем он думал: уже завершилась Битва у Эндора, ознаменовавшая поражение Императора от Альянса Повстанцев. Разочарованный в очередной раз, Хетт покинул Коррибан и отправился в Неизведанные Регионы с целью разобраться в себе. Восхождение Дарта Крайта (около 25 ПБЯ — 130 ПБЯ) В Неизведанных Регионах корабль Хетта был захвачен разведчиками Южуань-вонгов. Во время пыток на их корабле Хетт встретил Верджира. А'Шарад был подвергнут пыткам и экспериментам: место потерянной руки заняла кибернетическая, а левый глаз был заменен на глаз Южуань-вонга. Во время его тюремного заключения Верджир учил Хетта использовать свою агонию, чтобы открыть для себя Темную сторону Силы, и вот тогда у него появились видения о создании Нового Ордена Ситов. Хетт беседовал с Верджиром (учителем Джейсена Соло в будущем) и поверил в то, что Галактика стала слаба, и что он должен сделать ее сильной вновь. Вскоре после этого Верджир предложил Хетту присоединиться к силам вторжения, однако тот устроил диверсию на корабле и бежал обратно на Коррибан.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Там Хетт, приняв имя Дарта Крайта в честь страшного дракона с его родины,Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition начал восстанавливать древний культ, взяв на себя обязательство обьединить Галактику под волей Ситов. В отличии от прежних заветов Ситов, Крайт отменил древнее Правило двух Дарта Бэйна о ученике и учителе. Вместо этого он ввел Правило одного, означающее, что он является Единым Лордом Ситов, при котором может быть много последователей. После Войны с Южуань-Вонгами Крайт пытался завербовать Люмию в свой Орден, однако та вместо этого решила встать на сторону Верджира и его "творения" - Дарта Кейдуса. Когда Кейдус развязал Вторую Галактическую Гражданскую войну, джедаи были отвлечены от нового порядка Крайта, который рос в силе, скрытый под покровом темной энергии Коррибана. На протяжении более ста лет сила Крайта росла и крепла вместе со своими ситами на Коррибане, где он планировал привести мир к порядку, открывшемуся ему в его видениях. Тело Крайта не могло бы выжить без имплантантов Южуань-вонгов, но он выжидал, находясь в длительных медитациях, где его сознание был открыто только для его ближайших последователей, таких как Дарт Виирлок Первый. Жизнь Крайта была намного дольше стандартной продолжительности жизни человека; на это повлияло его длительное присутствие в гробнице КсоКсаан, а также частое состояние транса. Он полагал, что имплантанты Южуань-вонгов будут подерживать его жизнь на протяжении еще одного-двух десятилетий, и последующий интерес им Кейдом Скайуокером, движимый желанием молодого джедая с помощью Силы спасти своего учителя от смерти, обьясняет этот факт. Ситско-имперская война ]] Наконец, в период 127-130 ПБЯ, Ситы под руководством Крайта дали о себе знать в открытую, что привело к Сито-Имперской войне. Дарт Крайт создал собственный голокрон, содержащий записи о том, как он вызвал падение Галактического Альянса и возрождение Галактической Империи, как доминирующей силы в галактике: Крайт испытывал ненависть к Проекту возрождения Ордена Джедаев, организованный по альтруистическим соображениям. Первоначальный замысел Проекта "Оссус" заключался в восстановлении и использовании в своих целях некогда уничтоженного Южуань-вонгами Анклава на планете Оссус. Если бы Проект был воплощен, то он имел бы огромное значение для всей Галактики. Из множества кандидатов, 100 миры были отобраны для Вонг терраформинг процесса. Юужань формирующих под надзором джедаев сопровождение, невероятные результаты. Но ситов уже подпортила процесса. Агент Крайт в Дарта Maladi был экспертом в Вонг био-формы, и она сочетании эти знания с ее понимание темной стороны мутировать усилия в Вонг. На каждом мира, на которой Вонг выполняли свои работы, растительность распался, и костяными наростами, как те когда-то видел на этих Вонг взял в качестве рабов во время их вторжения, началось формирование на коже жителей. Джедаи сразу заподозрили саботаж, но никак не могли доказать это. Это не имело значения, давнее чувство обиды галактики чувствовалось по отношению к Вонгам и даже десятилетия после их поражения и изгнания, действовали Крайт для него, и вскоре Вонги были обвинены в попытке начать новую геноцида крестовый поход против галактики с помощью других средств. on Coruscant.]] The results were everything he could have hoped for. The Jedi, devoted to the truth above all, defended the Vong and encouraged the Galactic Alliance to support them. The Empire reacted accordingly; members of the Council of Moffs demanded retribution (quite possibly instructed to do so by Krayt himself) and, invoking the Treaty of Anaxes, declared war on the Alliance. Emperor Roan Fel went along, albeit reluctantly, feeling it was the best course for the Empire in a dangerous galaxy, but never entirely supported it, even keeping his Imperial Knights out of the fighting. In addition to war with the Empire, the Alliance found itself facing dissension from within its own ranks. Worlds that had suffered the most under the Vong now aimed their resentment at the Alliance; many of them refused to support the Alliance and actively sided with the Empire, while others just stood by and watched under the banner of neutrality. So divided, the Alliance was easy to conquer. In three years, the Galactic Alliance was forced into surrender and the Empire absorbed all its former holdings, even reclaiming Coruscant as the Imperial throneworld. It was a reversal of the galactic order that no one could have foreseen, or believed was possible. But despite the grandeur of this victory, it was but a stepping stone for Krayt. Quite possibly he felt that it would be easier to establish his definition of order over the galaxy under an Empire than under a democratic government, even if that Empire was no longer the absolute tyranny his predecessor Darth Sidious had originally intended. Консолидация власти Now that the Empire was triumphant, it was time to remove the last obstacle to the Sith: their ancient enemies, the Jedi. With the fall of Coruscant, the Empire's ruler, Emperor Roan Fel, had called on the Jedi to surrender and submit to the Empire. But the Jedi were now aware of the Sith's involvement in the war and refused to join them. They withdrew from Coruscant, yielding their Temple to their enemies, and holed themselves in their praxeum on Ossus. Krayt dispatched his Hand, Darth Nihl, on a devastating attack against the praxeum. But what came to be called the Massacre at Ossus was not the absolute victory he hoped for. Nihl managed to make several significant kills, especially one of the most prominent members of the Jedi Council, Kol Skywalker, scion of the very bloodline that had proven to be both the greatest boon and, later, the greatest impediment to Sith dominance. But the death of even a good number of Jedi did not make for victory. The Jedi were sent to flight, scattered, but they were not yet defeated. But the Jedi had still been brought low enough to allow him to take the next step; now that the Empire was triumphant, it was time to claim its throne as his own. He launched a daring palace revolution, marching with his cohorts straight into the audience chamber of Emperor Roan Fel himself, killing the man who sat on the throne, and seating himself in his place. Noting the confusion and outrage from the members of the Moff Council who were present, he laid out the facts of life for them: 's "wizardry".]] Faced with little choice, the Moff Council swore loyalty to him. For the first time in more than a hundred years, a Sith Lord held the galactic seat of power. At once he set about imposing order on a galaxy that sorely needed it, but this too was an incomplete victory. The "Emperor" he had killed had been anything but. It had to be a double; the real Fel was a fully trained Imperial Knight and would surely have defended himself, rather than just stand there and let himself be slain. It was imperative that the real Fel be found, before he recruited allies among the Moffs, the military, or those Jedi who had survived. And there was a further concern that he kept to himself and his lieutenant, Wyyrlok. Krayt knew all too well that his health was failing him; he was more than a hundred and seventy years old, and he was ruling on borrowed time. But he had felt a murmur in the Force during the Ossus massacre; someone, a Jedi, had somehow used the Force to heal someone else, bring them back to life from the brink of death. If his reign was to endure, if he was to establish his vision of galactic order, he had to find this Jedi with the power to bring beings back to life, and bend his power to serve the dark side. Спад (137 ДБЯ) .]] With the passage of seven years, Emperor Krayt's grip on the throne was still uncertain. Roan Fel remained at large, and finding him was of paramount importance. He sent one of his newest and most devoted hands, the vicious Darth Talon, on a mission to lure Fel out into the open by capturing his daughter, Princess Marasiah Fel. But Fel refused to take the bait; he had plans of his own. In fact, though Krayt did not know it yet, Fel had succeeded in reclaiming the historic fortress world of Bastion, making it a staging area for the Imperial forces he had spent the last seven years moving into position. Little by little, the ground was being laid for a reckoning between Emperors, between the man who claimed to have a birthright to the title and the man who had taken it from him. It did not help that Krayt was distracted by his own condition. In an attempt to find out how he could survive being consumed by his Vong implants, Krayt traveled to Korriban in an attempt to learn from past Sith Lords how to avoid this fate. Krayt activated the holocrons of Darth Bane, Darth Andeddu, and Darth Nihilus, and asked how he could overcome the limitations of his armor, or at least keep it at bay. The ancient Sith were of no help at all: Bane lambasted Krayt for not adhering to the Rule of Two, Nihilus merely gave a small statement in his peculiar dialect (which neither Bane nor Andeddu deigned to translate), and Andeddu caused Krayt's armor to consume him, transforming him into a creature very much like his namesake. Laughing, the Sith avatars taunted him with what they said was his destiny. The three ancient Sith Lords, declaring Krayt to be nothing but an imposter and his order a mockery of the Sith, taunted and laughed as Krayt's fear nearly overcame him. But Krayt refused to accept it. In this outburst he was able to focus his anger to the point that he was able to reverse the effects of Andeddu's wizardry. He was determined that if he could get no help from the ancient Sith, he would find other teachings, another way. Again he was directed on a path that was likely to lead to Cade Skywalker, the only being in the galaxy able to bring the dead to life. Открытие После возвращения Дарта Тэлон с неудачной миссии по захвату Марасии Фел на Вендаксе, она предполагала, что Крайт обречёт её на казнь за провал. Однако учитель простил её узнав что одним из противников был Скйауокер. Размышляя над этим он предположил, что судьба благоволит к тому, чтоб род Скайуокеров не угас. Крайт приказал Тэлон отыскать Скайуокера, и привезти его на Корусант. Крайт надеялся, что способности Кейда окажутся полезными в его поиске продолжения собственной жизни. В это же время Крайт отослал своих приспешников, Дарта Малевала и Дарта Крула для уничтожения 908-го штурмового дивизиона и ликвидации Императора Фела, соответственно. Малевал был подстрелен Энсоном Траском, а Крул был подстрелен и убит Императором Фелом в Бастионе. Дарт Крайт также отослал Дарта Азарда наблюдать за Третьим флотом Внешнего Кольца, который должен был устранить адмирала Гара Стази и Флот Ядра Галактического альянса. Обнаружение Скайуокера While meditating in the Temple of the Sith, Krayt sensed Cade Skywalker heading in his direction to rescue the Jedi Hosk Trey'lis. Krayt tasked his Hands, Darth Nihl and Darth Talon with capturing him, which they did. Darth Krayt later came to oversee Cade's interrogation at the hands of Darth Maladi, and was astonished to see Cade's body had purged itself of the deadly substances Maladi had injected into his body. In order to witness his power, Krayt ordered Maladi to infect the recently captured Jariah Syn and Deliah Blue with deadly Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-Kul coral seeds. Cade saved his friends and made a deal with Krayt: remain with the Sith in exchange for his friends' freedom. Krayt then took Cade to his chambers alongside Darth Talon and Darth Wyyrlok, leaving both Lady Maladi and Lord Nihl outside. There, Krayt gave food to Cade and revealed he had once been a Jedi, A'Sharad Hett. Skywalker was far from impressed, even after Krayt explained his origins, but when Skywalker was provoked to anger by Darth Talon, and nearly killed her, it was clear to Krayt that Skywalker was exactly what he had hoped for. Krayt urged Skywalker to use his anger properly, focus it, let the Sith teachings help him to reach his full potential. At last, Skywalker accepted what Krayt believed to be his destiny, and agreed to learn the ways of the Sith. Krayt commanded him to heal Talon, for she would be his teacher. During Skywalker's training, Talon informed Krayt that he was only pretending to be like them but Krayt was confident that Skywalker would come to embrace the Sith way. He later placed Cade in the Embrace of Pain perhaps to ensure his conversion while telling him more of his own fall. Not long after, Cade escaped from the Embrace of Pain and then attempted to escape the temple itself, but was quickly apprehended. Cade was brought before Darth Krayt who, in front of his two "Hands", ordered Skywalker to execute the captured Jedi Hosk Trey'lis. Skywalker refused, and so Krayt executed him personally, unintentionally invoking Cade's rage. Cade broke the transparisteel casing around his father's lightsaber and used the weapon to impale Darth Talon. Skywalker then engaged Darth Nihl in a duel, whilst Darth Krayt stood back and observed; throwing in insults every now and then in an attempt to bring Cade closer to the dark side. When Cade succeeded in cutting off Nihl's right arm, Krayt commanded him to kill the Sith Lord. Skywalker refused and began a duel with the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was almost at the edge of defeating Skywalker when his mother, Morrigan Corde, shot him in the back. With Cade successfully rescued, Krayt commanded his Sith servants to find him by any means necessary. He swore that he would break Cade, have him use his healing power, and then kill him. Геноцид After Admiral Gar Stazi stole the new Advanced Star Destroyer Imperious during the battle against the Outer Rim Third Fleet, Emperor Krayt personally came to Dac to confront Gial Gahan, former Triumvir and supporter of the Galactic Alliance Remnant. Krayt, before Holonet droid cams, issued the extermination of ten percent of the planet's Mon Calamari population and internment of the rest in work camps. He ordered his Sith Lords to execute the entire Mon Calamari Council, including those Quarren opposing his edict thus showing the galaxy the cost of betraying the Empire. With so much fear on the planet, through the dark side it strengthened Krayt. But this action triggered a catalyst that resulted in a resistance movement and an alliance between Stazi and Fel. Личные черты A'Sharad Hett was a very talented Jedi whose strength in the Force had been recognized early on in his life.He was taken as an informal trainee of his father, and was later apprenticed to such famous Jedi as Ki-Adi-Mundi and the Dark Woman. When he was fifteen, A'Sharad's father was murdered by the bounty hunter Aurra Sing. Upon his father's death, he received his father's lightsaber, which he continued to use even after constructing his own. Because of this, he became one of a handful of Jedi during the final years of the Old Republic to become skilled in the practice of wielding two lightsabers at once. His skill with two lightsabers helped him defend himself during a confrontation with Aurra Sing, during which he also used the dark side of the Force in anger over his father's death, and managed to knock her unconscious and hand her over to the Jedi Masters. In his guilt over using the dark side to fight Aurra Sing, he decided to go into a self-imposed exile. However, the Dark Woman saw the future which was laid out before A'Sharad and convinced him that going into exile would not cure his troubles. The Dark Woman took the young Jedi as her Padawan and finished his training to become a Jedi Knight. After his training, A'Sharad Hett was quite devoted to Jedi philosophies and values, and accepting of Jedi deaths during the Clone Wars. Despite his valiant attempt, he was unable to instill these beliefs into Anakin Skywalker. Had Hett been able to, it is possible he could have stopped Skywalker's fall to the dark side. However, with the advent of the Great Jedi Purge, all of Hett's beliefs fell apart and he turned to the dark side. Мощь и способности Hett was exceptionally skilled in the Jar'Kai style of fighting with two lightsabers. This talent was evident throughout the Clone Wars, in which A'Sharad served as a General, often leading his soldiers from the front through the thickest of the fighting. A'Sharad often wielded two green lightsabers in battle, his own weapon, and that of his father. As Krayt, he retained his mastery at fighting with two blades. A Niman practitioner,Legacy Era Campaign Guide his skill with the blade was such that he was able to hold his own against and defeat four Imperial Knights, despite his advanced age and failing health. As a Sith Lord, Krayt replaced his Jedi weapons with a unique pair of red-bladed weapons, storing the sabers on his back in a cross formation when not in use. In addition to his skills as a duelist, Darth Krayt was also talented in the other applications of the Force, notably Force lightning. За кулисами Образ А'Шарада Хетта был разработан Тимоти Труманом и впервые появился в комиксах компании «Dark Horse Comics» — «Outlander». Лицо Хетта накогда не появлялась в рисунках, вплоть до выпуска «В тылу врага». В конце Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1, Рэнди Стрэдли сообщил, что лицо Крайта будет открыто в Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2. Более того, в конце Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1, Стрэдли намекнул, что быть может кто-то из фанатов уже знает или скоро узнает до Legacy 15, однако подбодренные читатели должны успокоиться и ждать выпуска, который обязательно будет. До того как личность Крайта была открыта в Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2, появлялись предположения, что Дарт Крайт и А'Шарад Хетт являются одним лицом. Главным образом предположение основывалось к его тренировкам Джар'Кай, схожим татуировкам на лице, а также полученное имя Крайт в честь крайт-дракона с Татуина, который был родным миром Хетта. Когда открытие было сделано, редактор Рэнди Стэдли прокомментировал все это такой фразой: «Я знаю. Все вы взволнованы поскольку наконец узнали кто такой Дарт Крайт в действительности. Конечно, конечно, некоторые из вас уже предполагали. Они могут похвалить себя. Однако вы должны признать, это было замечательным открытием». Также как и с Дартом Кто-Борется, многие предполагали, что он был Джейсеном Соло. Появления *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 58: Битва за Джабиим, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 5: Излом, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 6: Излом, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 7: Излом, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Проблемы доверия, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 13: Перед лицом смерти'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти дракона'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force ad'' Источники *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Legacies of Future Orders'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * Сноски См. также *Семья Хеттов de:Darth Krayt en:Darth Krayt es:Darth Krayt it:Darth Krayt ja:ダース・クレイト hu:Darth Krayt pl:Darth Krayt pt:A'Sharad Hett fi:Darth Krayt Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Народ песков Категория:Рыцари-джедаи Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Пилоты Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Галактические Императоры Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:родившиеся на Татуине Категория:родившиеся 47 ДБЯ Категория:Орден Единых Ситов Дарта Крайта Категория:Поструусанские ситы